Writing To Danny
by Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere
Summary: Sam's parents are making her go to boarding school. A better summary inside. DannySam
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is just the description chapter so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I wish I did. **Sighs** oh the joys I would have with owning Danny Phantom. I would be happy.

Summary: Sam has to go to a boarding school in New York City. But she obviously doesn't want to. She keeps in touch with Danny through letters and the occasional Phone call. SO yeah that's about it. For now at least…

New Unknown Characters:

Attending Archibald's Academy for Learning Individuals. (My friend came up with that one.)

Phypher: Has Really short Blond hair with red streaks. Brown eyes. She's really hyper and spazzy but intelligent.

Waite: Curly dark Brown hair with amber eyes. She can be hyper or depressed.

Mayben: Chestnut brown hair, gray eyes and is very moody and dark.

Russell: Very tall Long dark red hair. (ok not shoulder length but like ear length) Regular eyes (you know they eyes that aren't anything special they just are regular eyes.) he is quiet and when he does talk it is usually to make a sarcastic or joking comment.

Jaycen: Yellow blond hair with blue streaks. Kind of scatter brainy and notices odd things at odd times. 

Not nice people who attend the boarding school:

Katrina: most popular girl in school. Blond hair blue eyes. Need I go on with her description?

Katalina: One of Katrina's lackeys blond hair and blue eyes.

Katherine: The nicest of the three Kats. Blond hair blue eyes. Another lackey of Katrina.

Ok so that's about it for now. Tell me how it sounds so far.

You know by reviewing…


	2. Chapter One

Ok so here is my first chapter of Writing to Danny. But first I would like to thank my reviewers:

Fourthelement: Thanks you are my first ever reviewer. I hope you like this chapter. And yes I read Teen Titans, I love that show. Bbrae forever.

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet- Thanks for your review. No I actually don't have anything against blond haired blue eyed people because one of my best friends has that color hair. I'm so sorry if it came off that way. And no you don't count.

Disclaimer: All I can say is yeah right.

Chapter One

It was an ordinary day, at an ordinary dinner, when my parents ruined my ordinary life. It started with a simple "Honey we're sending you to boarding school." from my dad. Those words didn't mean much at the time but when they registered 30 seconds later they did.

I looked at my parents, shocked, and said, "What? Where? WHY?"

"Uhm We're sending you to boarding school, it's in New York city, and we're sending you because it will look good on your college transcript."

Ha Ha that's a good one." I said hoping that it was a joke.

"No Samantha Honey we aren't joking. You leave in a week for Archibald's Academy for Learning Individuals." My mother said.

"What kind of name is that? Wait a WEEK?" I was beginning to really freak out. A week to tell my friends, a week to pack, a week to say good byre, that is just not enough time.

I stood up and left the fried calamari (ick) that had hardly been touched.

I ran to my bedroom and before I realized what I was doing, I was Dialing Danny's phone number holding back the tears that begged to come out.

"Hello?" Said Jazz's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Jazz, it's Sam. Is Danny there?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Sam are you okay? You sound upset?" Jazz said.

"I'm fine. Please let me talk to Danny."

"Okay." She said.  
After a few seconds Danny came on the phone. "Hey, Sam! What's up? Jazz said that you sounded upset." He said Sounding concerned.

I didn't really want to tell him over the phone so I just told him to call Tucker and then the two of them come over at eleven AM the next day.

The next day was Saturday. And it was raining. I was happy about that. I cannot _stand_ when I am depressed and it's bright and sunny outside.

Around 12:30 Danny and Tucker showed up.

"Where were you guys? I told you to be here at 11:00!" I snapped.

"Sorry. The stupid Box Ghost 2was annoying some people at the shoe store. And yeah. Hey wanted their shoe boxes." Danny explained shrugging.

"Yeah well that's great. But couldn't you have called me? I mean this is urgent!"

"Whoa, Sam, calm down. What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Come up to my room first." I said ushering them to my bedroom.

When we finally got there, I shut the door and said, " Okay guys, my parents are sending me to boarding school!"

They looked at me and said "What?" in unison.

I nodded. "And it's all the way in New York City!"

"well we'll still see you right? I mean you'll come home for weekends and Holidays and the summer right!" Danny said.

"Not for weekends and only for like, Christmas, and yeah summer but that's it!" I said.

"Well, when are you leaving?" Danny asked sadly.

"In a week. Actually next Friday." I responded.

"What? That's not enough time! That's NO time!" Tucker said.

"I know. I mean I would try to stay longer, but it's not like I could." I mused.

"Hey, maybe you could come hide out at my house. Maybe no one would notice!" Danny said hopefully.

"Yeah right. I dunno guys, maybe the school won't be too bad." I said.

"Yeah Sam. Boarding schools aren't so bad. Well so I've heard." Tucker said.

"Not helping." I said

"What did you say it was called?" Danny asked.

"Archibald's Academy for Learning Individuals." I said. The three of us started laughing.

"Wow, that is the stupidest name for a school that I have ever heard." Tucker said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm gunna have to get used to it." I said darkening the mod of the conversation once again.

"Well you can still call us and email us and write to us." Danny said.

"Well kind of. But I swear, this place is like a prison. I read the brochure. They let you call your parents once a week and they let you write an occasional letter to anyone. And they don't let you on a computer, unless it is for 'educational purposes' " I whined making quotation marks with my hands.

"Wow, it is really like a prison!" Tucker said.

"Thank you for that Tucker." I said sitting down on my bed.

"I don't understand, other then the good-looking college transcript, why I HAVE TO GO TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" I said falling down on my back and stuffing a pillow over my head as I screamed into it.

"Look Sam, promise me- us one thing," Danny said.

"What?" I asked taking the pillow off my head and propping myself up on my elbow.

"Promise us that no matter what, you won't like it better there then you do here." He said very seriously.

"Yeah, if that's even gunna be possible." I said.

Well How do you like it so far. Hope you like it. R&R.

Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere


End file.
